Combustible Cartridge Cased (CCC) ammunition has been widely used since the 1970's. A typical CCC ammunition round can include three main components. The first is a projectile to be released upon firing. The second is a generally cylindrical CCC body that has a first end engaging the projectile, a second end opposite the first end, and an interior area for containing a propellant. The third is a composite case base interfacing with the second end of the CCC body. The CCC body can be constructed from suitable combustible materials including, for example, nitrocellulose.
In the CCC ammunition round, excessive loads from the projectile can damage the CCC body or other components of the ammunition round. Typically, the projectile is the heaviest component of the ammunition round. As a result, the projectile can impose heavy loads upon the CCC body during transporting, loading, or other handling processes. However, the combustible materials used in the CCC body normally do not have sufficient structural strength to bear such heavy loads. Consequently, excess loads on the CCC body can compromise the structural integrity of the ammunition round.
One promising solution to reduce the risk of damage from loads imposed upon a CCC body of a type of CCC ammunition assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,866, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The '866 patent discloses a load-bearing unit that defines a load path substantially independent of the CCC body. Additional systems or features for enhancing the load bearing capability of CCC ammunition assemblies would be desirable.